The invention relates to a door for a piece of furniture, particularly a cupboard, which is connected to a scissor arm system including two scissor arms and a stop bar. After opening, the door can be swung perpendicular to the closed position and can be slid back from the front surface of the piece of furniture parallel to the lateral surface thereof.
In various known arrangements doors in cupboards can be secured to a scissor arm system whereby after the door is opened, the door can be slid back on the side of the cupboard or other piece of furniture. This slide back construction which can be supplied from the side of the cupboard is admittedly more complicated than the conventional embodiment of a door fixed by hinges to the side wall of the cupboard, but has the advantage that on opening the door does not project into the room and impede passage in front of the cupboard. In one known embodiment of such a slide back cupboard door (U.S. Pat. No. 972,412), the door is fixed by means of hinges to a stop bar. The bar is carried by a scissor system employing two crossed rods, whose displaceable joints are guided by means of a sliding guide on the cupboard wall or a guide profile fixed to the stop bar. However, this embodiment has the disadvantage that even in the case of the most careful assembly, it is virtually impossible to avoid jamming of the sliding guide, and this can occur even with the smallest dimensional tolerances.
In another known embodiment of a slide back cupboard door (German Patent No. 2,045,763), this disadvantage occurring with scissor arm systems can be overcome when each displaceable joint has a castor guide comprising a castor guided in a guide piece. The two scissor joints arranged in the stop bar and the door hinges, are, however, only vertically adjustable. This embodiment has proved satisfactory in practice, but suffers from the disadvantage of requiring a relatively complicated and expensive construction.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a door assembly particularly for a cupboard, which overcomes the problem of jamming and at the same time can be constructed easily and less expensively.